My Tragedy
by TheRugue
Summary: Bella, para ter a felicidade plena, teve que conviver com sua tragédia - Jacob. E com Edward não foi diferente, ele poderia ter sido feliz, se Lily não tivesse entrado na sua vida. Um quarteto repleto de problemas e infelicidades, e antes que Edward e Bella possam ter sua digna felicidade plena, eles precisam de fato conviver e conhecer de perto o que é a tragédia.
1. PARTE 1 - Piloto

**N/A:** Shortfic nova dividida em suas partes, sendo a primeira com quatro capítulos no ponto de vista da Bella e a seguda parte do Edward.

* * *

Com sete anos conheci Alice em Forks enquanto os Cullen ainda moravam aqui. Conhecemo-nos assim que os Black mudaram-se para Nova York. Eu estava chateada e triste por meu melhor amigo ter se mudado, porque eu me sentia completamente sozinha. Um dia enquanto brincava no parquinho, eu vi uma menina de cabelos negros e pele clara, receosa enquanto penteava o cabelo de sua boneca e me encarava constantemente. Parecia que ela estava em uma luta interna para decidir se me chamaria para brincar ou não. Enfim ela se aproximou e ainda tímida se apresentou:

-Sou Alice, e você?

-Isabella. – Respondi com a cabeça baixa.

Começamos a brincar ali, e a partir daquele momento, nós nos encontrávamos todos os dias para brincar. Sempre íamos uma na casa da outra e não víamos o dia passar. Alice tinha dois irmãos mais velhos, sendo eles Emmett e Edward. O primeiro sabia ser legal em alguns momentos quando não cismava em achar divertido destruir as bonecas da irmã, já o irmão do meio, Edward, nunca o conheci de fato. Ele ia bastante para a casa dos amigos e ficava até tarde, somente o reconhecia nas fotos e era o bastante.

Quando em um dia, nós estávamos com doze anos e Edward com treze, eu o finalmente conheci. Eu me lembro exatamente daquele dia: Era verão e o calor estava além do comum naquela cidade fria. Eu e Alice, estávamos na varanda da casa dos Cullen já tendo nossas conversas de crianças atravessando a fase da adolescência quando Edward passou correndo por nós, suado e sem camisa com os amigos. Ele estava adquirindo musculatura, suas espinhas eram quase inexistentes, seu cabelo tinha uma quantidade excessiva de gel e ele ria alto e escandalosamente, me fazendo perceber o quanto de tempo levei para notar a beleza do filho do meio dos Cullen. O mundo parou naquele momento.

-Olá baixinha. Não vai me apresentar sua amiga? – Edward disse sorrindo simpático enquanto Alice limpava sua bochecha por estar suada depois do beijo do irmão.

-Se você ficasse mais em casa, saberia que essa é minha melhor amiga Isabella e frequenta essa casa há cinco anos.

-É mesmo? Me desculpe Isabella. Vamos estar no meu quarto jogando videogame, qualquer coisa não apareça por lá. – Edward disse indo em direção a casa novamente com mais dois amigos, enquanto eu ficava hipnotizada com aquele garoto mais velho e incrivelmente maravilhoso.

Depois daquele dia eu sempre perguntava à Alice sobre seu irmão, até que um dia ela me trouxe más notícias: "Edward está namorando". Eu estava pronta para sair da minha zona de conforto e ter minha primeira briga de adolescente por um garoto, mas isso soou patético até mesmo para mim. Nos dias que seguiram, eu estava cada vez mais na casa dos Cullen esperando que ele aparecesse com sua namorada e eu descobrisse se ela era de fato digna para ele. Eu lembro daquele dia com extrema perfeição: Edward entrou rindo na sala de mãos dada com uma garota ruiva de olhos castanhos claros, com algumas sardas pelo rosto. Ela era linda de fato e naquele momento meu mundo desabou. Alice não sabia que eu estava apaixonada por seu irmão quando ela disse tais palavras:

-Essa é Sofia, namorada de Edward. Ontem descobri que ele perdeu a virgindade com ela quando achei uma camisinha em seu lixo do banheiro. Foi constrangedor. _Ew_. – Alice disse quando as risadas de ambos já estavam quase inaudíveis no andar de cima. Naquela noite eu chorei como nunca e odiei aquela menina por toda a minha vida.

Eu jurei que as coisas não poderiam ficar piores. Eu estava sem meu melhor amigo na cidade – por mais que eu falasse com Jacob todos os dias, não era o mesmo que vê-lo de fato – e estar apaixonada por um garoto que acabara de levar para cama sua primeira namorada não ajudava em nada. Até que Alice me disse que iria mudar-se para Nova York e não voltaria mais. Seu pai recebeu uma ótima oferta de emprego em um dos hospitais mais importantes de lá e foi quando eu fiquei de fato sozinha naquela minúscula cidade.

Eu chorava todos os dias, e Deus! Eu não fazia ideia que eu tinha capacidade de armazenar tantas lágrimas salgadas em meu corpo, eu me sentia sozinha como nunca e adoeci algumas vezes. Meu quatorze e quinze anos inteiros eu passei assim: triste e desolada, meus únicos momentos de felicidade eram os feriados e férias em que passava em Los Angeles com toda minha família e passava a maior parte do meu tempo com minhas primas Kate, Charlotte e Anne. Mas, pensando pelo lado positivo, durante esses anos eu havia me esquecido de como Edward tinha um enorme poder sobre minhas emoções.

Foi quando eu iria começar o primeiro ano do ensino médio que meus pais decidiram mudar-se para Nova York e me livrar da minha solidão permanente. Foi uma das notícias mais felizes da minha vida saber que reencontraria Alice e Jacob. Minha mãe Renée trabalharia numa escola infantil e meu pai em uma pequena delegacia em que tomaria conta em turnos à noite e atenderia telefonemas de emergência. Ele também colocaria sua experiência como policial em algumas situações, mas essas seriam raras.

Quando cheguei em Nova York, as coisas foram maravilhosas, eu comecei a sair todas as sextas-feiras com Jacob e todos os sábados com Alice. Edward estava namorando com tal de Lily e essa notícia não surtiu nenhum efeito em mim, é claro que eu ainda tinha uma chama acesa por ele, mas também tinha plena noção de que ele nunca seria meu, o que fez com que eu seguisse minha vida de dezesseis anos normalmente.

_**14 de Maio de 2004**_

Foi em uma sexta-feira à noite em que meu mundo mudou drasticamente. Eu e Jacob havíamos acabado de voltar do cinema e estávamos na frente da minha casa. Eu ouvia Jacob protelar as tais palavras, totalmente estática. Eu sabia que ele estava esperando minha resposta diante daquela pergunta inapropriada para o momento, mas eram detalhes demais para que eu, sozinha, tivesse que entender. Jacob me encarava com expectativa, enquanto eu pensava em uma maneira de entrar da minha casa sem ser percebida.

-Bella, pode ser estranho, mas eu realmente gosto de você. Ser seu melhor amigo é maravilhoso, mas eu quero mais, preciso de mais.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, em uma atitude impensada eu simplesmente o beijei. Não diria que era o melhor beijo que já tive, mas com certeza foi o mais carinhoso. Jacob fazia carinhos ingênuos em minhas costas e segurava meu cabelo com a outra mão. Antes que eu desse a impressão errada, eu me afastei bruscamente e entrei correndo em minha casa.

Eu conheci esse cara de aparência jovial, músculos de adulto e traços indígenas, através de nossos pais, que eram melhores amigos desde sempre, e consequentemente nos tornamos inseparáveis na mesma maneira. Fomos criados juntos, crescemos juntos. Jacob me entendia e ouvia meus problemas de garota na puberdade, mas eu realmente não esperava que desse relacionamento de amizade, florasse uma paixão.

Eu estava assustada, não sabia se aquilo era certo ou errado e o que me deixava mais chateada era que eu tinha certeza que nesse exato momento eu estaria recorrendo a ele para pedir conselho do que fazer, mas por agora, eu precisava estar sozinha, buscar resposta para essa nova incógnita no meu relacionamento com Jacob. Eu não poderia negar, eu gostava quando Jacob me abraçava com mais força que de costume e depositava um beijo no topo de minha cabeça, ou quando ele falava que me amava ou palavras encorajadoras, apenas para inflar meu ego – ou pelo menos eu pensava ser por esse motivo. Mas eu também tinha plena noção que só não estava com Edward porque ele não me queria, ele nem ao menos tinha noção de quando eu estava presente.

Cheguei a inúmeras conclusões naquela noite de primavera na metade de maio em Nova York, na minha cama e com a casa ainda vazia. Eu simplesmente não poderia aceitar essa situação apenas por egoísmo e medo de perdê-lo, mas também não poderia deixar escapá-lo de mim dessa maneira. A noite estava cada vez mais presente ao decorrer das horas quando ouvi o barulho da chave na fechadura da porta principal no andar de baixo da nossa pequena casa branca.

-Desculpe o atraso, querida. Irei preparar o jantar agora mesmo. – Ouvi minha mãe gritando, que acabara de chegar da escola infantil, onde trabalhava.

Eu encarava o meu celular que estava ao meu lado na cama e não havia nenhum sinal de que haviam chegado alguma mensagem ou ligação. Eu não queria perder e nem destruir o que tinha com Jake ou pior, fazer-me de difícil. Sendo assim, eu cheguei à conclusão de que iria ceder a Jacob e não era por pena, eu apenas não tinha mais argumentos para fugir disso, se a verdade era que eu também o queria. No instante em que tomei essa decisão, disquei o número de Alice e comecei a lhe contar o ocorrido do dia, depois que saímos da escola nessa mesma manhã.

-Tudo bem, você terá que me ligar novamente assim que resolver essa história com Jacob!-Insistiu animada.

-Você será a primeira a saber, Allie. – Eu disse sorrindo.

-E então você virá aqui em casa para me contar os detalhes pessoalmente.

-Claro que irei. – Eu disse rindo enquanto revirava os olhos.

-Tudo bem, estão me chamando para jantar. Depois nos falamos ok?!

Encerramos a ligação e desci para jantar com minha mãe, visto que essa noite Charlie demoraria mais na central de emergência. Depois de ajuda-la a lavar a louça, eu voltei para meu quarto e escrevi uma nova mensagem de texto para Jacob:

_~Amanhã nos encontramos no lugar de sempre, às 10h00min._

Enviei a mensagem de texto e não criei falsas expectativas, visto que ele poderia ter ficado bravo por eu ter fugido depois de ele ter se declarado, mas no fundo eu sabia que quando eu chegasse no dia seguinte nas escadarias do Museu Metropolitano de Arte, ele estaria lá.

_**15 de Maio de 2004**_

Na manhã seguinte eu levantei da minha cama sem preguiça, tomei um banho, escolhi minha roupa e desci para comer algo, minha mãe já estava de pé, tomando seu café preto com torradas enquanto via as correspondências e papai já havia saído para trabalhar novamente.

-Já de pé, querida?

-Estou indo para no Museu me encontrar com Jacob.

-Não chegue tarde.

-Ok.

Pequei uma torrada e saí de casa, sem paciência para me sentar e comer algo. Peguei as chaves que estavam no meu bolso e entrei no carro velho que estava na família desde sempre, passando de pai para filho e com a minha sorte, passou para mim, a grande e velha caminhonete vermelha desbotada, que agora parecia laranja. Eu não entendia absolutamente nada de carros, mas sabia que essa minha caminhonete não estava em perfeito estado.

Dirigi até o centro de Nova York e me surpreendi com a minha calma e a falta de nervosismo. Quando parei o carro na calçada, eu vi um garoto moreno mexendo com algo entre os dedos, os cotovelos estavam apoiados nos joelhos e as pernas por sua vez estavam separadas, sua cabeça estava cabisbaixa e ele olhava em direção onde o Sol estava brilhando ainda fraco.

Desci do carro e caminhei em direção o garoto que obviamente era Jacob. Fiquei do seu lado e quando ele percebeu minha presença levantou a cabeça e me encarou, sentei no degrau do museu e ficamos em um silêncio no que pareceram durar horas.

-Desculpe por ontem. – Eu disse baixinho, mas alto o suficiente para que ele escutasse.

-Eu é que devo te pedir desculpas.

-Não se preocupe com isso, sei o que quero agora.

-E o que você quer? – Ele disse finalmente virando o rosto e me encarando.

Não respondi e coloquei minha mão de um lado do seu rosto e depositei um beijo em seus lábios para testar nossos limites. Ele entendeu perfeitamente minha decisão e me beijou com urgência, me abraçando forte e deixando que nossas línguas ditassem o movimento de nosso beijo.

Eu não tinha experiência com caras e eu não sabia como reagir aos toques e afagos mais íntimos que Jacob dirigia-se a mim. Às vezes quando não estávamos nos beijando e Jake apenas me acariciava, eu me sentia desconfortável e ele logo percebia isso, mas uma forma que Jacob encontrou de me transmitir segurança nesse aspecto, era voltando a me beijar. Ficamos ali nas escadarias do museu o resto da manhã de sábado, afinal eu não poderia passar o dia inteiro aqui, visto que o combinado era que eu passaria os sábados com Alice. Quando estávamos no despedindo, Jacob fez questão de seguir os hábitos antigos e saber oficialmente nosso estado civil, se é que posso dizer dessa maneira:

-Então estamos namorando? – Ele perguntou sorrindo enquanto estávamos abraçados, encostados na minha caminhonete.

-Acho que sim... – Eu respondi tímida e logo em seguida ele me beijou.

Jacob me permitiu ir para a casa de Alice e ele voltou para sua casa. Quando cheguei lá, contei para Allie tudo o que havia acontecido e que eu estava de fato namorando com Jacob, depois do seu "meio pedido" no final do dia. Ficamos o resto da tarde conversando sobre o quanto Jacob era completamente fofo comigo, mas não tínhamos muito que compartilhar, visto que aquele meu encontro com Jacob havia sido o primeiro, tecnicamente, como namorados.

No domingo eu tomei a coragem para contar aos meus pais sobre meu namoro com Jacob. Papai adorava Jake, mas detestou a ideia de ter sua única filha de dezesseis anos namorando com um marmanjo em que um dia viu sua filha brincando sem roupa nas praias de La Push. Mamãe adorou a ideia e inclusive me deixou extremamente constrangida com a tal e esperada conversa sobre sexo. E no almoço ela fez questão que Jacob estivesse presente, para que dessa maneira houvesse uma apresentação formal, Jacob passou a ser conhecido de melhor amigo de infância da Bella para o namorado da mesma. Meu pai apesar de tudo aprovou a ideia, além do mais ele não tem nada contra Jacob, é apenas o instinto protetor sobre mim que sempre falou mais alto. No final do dia ele já estava colocando seu senso de humor em prática.

Na segunda-feira, Jacob fez questão de vir passar na minha casa para irmos juntos para escola. Todos os dias eu sempre ia com Alice na minha caminhonete velha, mas hoje especialmente, Jacob veio me buscar e logo em seguida passamos na casa dos Cullen para buscar Lice. Quando tocamos a campainha, Edward saiu no mesmo minuto. Ele olhou para minha mão que estava entrelaçada com a de Jacob e instantaneamente quando percebeu o que aquilo representava ele abriu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo e deu um tapa camarada no ombro de Jacob:

-Se deu bem, Jake. – Ele disse ainda sorrindo.

-Obrigado, Edward. – Jacob disse sorrindo sem graça.

Eu fiquei desconfortável e apenas sorri um pouco de lado. Eu não queria passar por isso e agora estava me sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo e a mais ingrata também. Eu gosto do Edward imensamente e ver que ele estava parabenizando o meu novo namoro fez com que eu me sentisse um pouco mal por não ser outra pessoa parabenizando meu namoro com Edward. Mas logo me repreendi porque apesar de tudo eu também gostava de Jacob, muito.

Vi Edward entrar em seu carro e ir buscar a namorada para em seguida eles irem para escola. Edward e Jacob por coincidência se tornaram grandes amigos e pelo que sei Jake era uma vela ambulante por sempre estar com Edward e sua namorada Lilian. Por fim Alice ficou pronta e nós pudemos ir para escola.

Foi desse modo que se passaram os próximos dias, Jacob sempre ia me buscar, para em seguida passarmos na casa de Allie, encontrar Edward sem querer, em seguida Jake levar eu e Allie para escola e chegar alguns minutos atrasado em sua outra escola – visto que ele tinha que ir a pé – que não ficava muito longe da nossa.

Esse ano tinha tudo para ser diferente de uma forma melhor, e eu faria o possível e o impossível para que tudo isso desse certo. Eu iria me empenhar em meu relacionamento com Jacob e me apaixonaria por ele assim como ele é apaixonado por mim. Esquecerei Edward e irei torcer para que o relacionamento dele com a Lilian desse certo, para que assim realmente não houvesse chances de que algo aconteça entre nós. A felicidade estava em minha frente, eu apenas precisava agarra-la com todas as minhas forças, e será isso que irei fazer.


	2. Caos

Os meses foram passando e com isso eu fiquei extremamente feliz com o meu desempenho com Jacob. Uma rotina foi estabelecida entre nós. O combinado de sexta à noite eu sempre sair com Jacob e sábado com Alice, permaneceu desse modo, e eu tinha planos de não mudar isso. Por algum motivo aparente que eu não sabia, Edward mudou para o seu apartamento em Agosto, alegando a sua família que queria um pouco de privacidade e que moraria com Lily, visto que eles estavam pensando em morar juntos durante a faculdade e queria saber se isso realmente daria certo. Então os encontros entre nós foram ainda mais escassos e de certa forma isso foi bom para mim e meu relacionamento.

Houve jantares feitos pela Esme em que sempre havia as piadas repetidas de Emmett e o carinho de Carlisle, em algumas reuniões em especial, Edward e Lily estavam presentes e eu sempre percebia que ambos tinham uma expressão de cansados. Esme tinha uma grande objetividade para falar sobre o relacionamento de qualquer que fosse seus filhos, jogava indiretas que se tornavam diretas e todos na mesa se sentiam envergonhados, menos a matriarca. Esme se sentia bem em não ter qualquer tipo de filtro na língua. Inclusive um dia em que Lily não estava presente, Esme disse que seria legal me ter como cunhada, e Carlisle confirmou, mas aquilo me deixou desconfortável o resto do dia, visto que aquilo não tinha como acontecer; Edward tinha Lily e Emmett tinha Rosalie; estava simplesmente fora de cogitação eu me tornar oficialmente parte daquela família, mas não me deixei intimidar por muito tempo, afinal meu relacionamento com Jacob estava indo de ótimo para maravilhoso.

Jake se mostrou uma pessoa romântica e brincalhona, ele adorava me levar para sua casa e mostrar ao seu pai o quanto era feliz com sua antiga melhor amiga e nova namorada. Tudo estava acontecendo como eu havia planejando para nós como um casal e eu estava maravilhada com esse fato. Apesar dos meus leves sentimentos por Edward eu sentia que ele estava sendo feliz – ou enganava muito bem – com Lily e não tinha razão para que eu não fosse feliz com Jacob, ele era perfeito comigo e eu tinha que aproveitar. Afinal, não tinha mais como eu e Edward acontecer, ele estava praticamente casado, mesmo que ele tivesse apenas dezesseis anos.

Nas férias de verão toda minha família e Jacob fomos para Forks passar um tempo por lá – visto que nossa antiga casa ainda estava intacta – enquanto Alice foi junto com os Cullen para Los Angeles visitar a família que eles tinham na região, inclusive Edward levou Lily para conhecer o seu melhor amigo e primo Wesley. Eu fiquei somente uma semana em Forks e quando voltei, todos os Cullen havia voltado também, exceto Alice que havia me ligado para dizer que estava em um relacionamento com uma pessoa de lá. Todos da família ficaram receosos no início, mas depois aceitaram. Ela me disse que só contaria quem era seu novo namorado quando voltasse.

Lice quase estendeu suas férias em Los Angeles, visto que ela ficou até o penúltimo dia de recesso que tínhamos livre para nos dedicar a tudo que não fosse escola. Quando ela voltou e me contou que estava namorando com Paul, seu primo, eu fiquei boquiaberta no início, mas eu logo embarquei em sua animação. Alice acabou ficando extremamente animada e cabisbaixa ao mesmo tempo, tanto por estar feliz e namorando, como por ter seu namorado e primo morando longe.

Alice me disse que durante a viagem, ela ouviu Edward e Lily brigando diversas vezes à noite no quarto deles. Eles pensaram estar brigando baixo e de fato estavam se eles não tivessem contando pelas diversas vezes que Alice passava pelo corredor – saindo do quarto de Paul e voltando para o seu – e ouvia murmúrios e leves exaltações, mas nada que desse para ela formular do que se tratavam as brigas.

Depois de alguns meses, Alice em pleno domingo chegou chorando em minha casa e entrou desesperada em meu quarto. Eu fiquei um tanto desnorteada, visto que eu estava conversando com Anne via _webcam_, minha prima de Los Angeles que estava contando de seu novo e primeiro relacionamento com um cara chamado Richard. Alice conhecia minha prima também através desse mecanismo, ela se desculpou por estar sendo mal educada e interrompendo um de nossos únicos momentos para conversarmos, mas que precisava de sua melhor amiga. Logo encerrei a conversa com Anne e comecei a conversar com Alice. Ela estava acabada e sem chão visto que Paul havia acabado o relacionamento de três meses que eles tiveram. Não foi tão duradouro quanto eu e Alice pensamos que seria. A verdade é que botamos tanta fé que daria certo esse relacionamento de família à distância que não foi somente Alice que se iludiu, eu também.

Me senti tão mal quanto Allie, sendo assim eu passei a ficar mais tempo com ela, tanto em minha casa quanto na dela, em busca de uma distração para que não pensasse tanto no ex-namorado. Jacob foi quem não gostou muito da ideia de ter que me disputar com minha melhor amiga, e de maneira inevitável eu fui passando muito mais tempo com ela do que com meu namorado e por causa disso eu sentia que ele estava um pouco mais frio e distante, mas eu não poderia simplesmente deixar minha melhor amiga sofrendo, além do mais isso seria passageiro, logo ela esqueceria e eu tentaria recompensar Jacob.

A partir do momento em que percebi que o meu relacionamento com Jake já estava mais sólido, pensei na possibilidade de transar com ele. Eu gostaria de contar para Alice para saber o que ela achava mas creio que não é o melhor momento, então eu estava tentando pensar e chegar em uma conclusão sozinha se esse de fato era o momento certo para se entregar ao meu namorado depois de quase cinco meses de namoro, por fim fui empurrando essa ideia com a barriga, adiando-a para até um dia em que Alice estivesse melhor com relação o Paul e eu pudesse lhe contar minha ideia e ela me pudesse me dar conselhos com relação essa história.

No meu aniversário, nós viajamos para Los Angeles e infelizmente Alice não pôde ir. Passamos com a família reunida, todas as minhas primas, tios e tias. Tia Rachel estava em crise no casamento e Kate não estava muito feliz por ter sempre seus pais brigando. Charlotte, minha prima mais velha, havia embarcado em um relacionamento novo e dessa vez estava botando fé, e eu finalmente conheci o Richard, namorado de Anne e por mim esse relacionamento com certeza poderia dar certo.

O dia de ação de graças eu passei em La Push na casa de Jacob com a minha família e a dele reunida com uma pequena ceia, inclusive a irmã de Jacob havia vindo de Connecticut para conhecer a namorada de seu irmão mais novo. No natal, eu voltei para Nova York passei em casa somente com minha família, com uma pequena ceia que minha mãe com muito sacrifico havia conseguido preparar, mas no ano novo eu passei com os Cullen e eu percebi que Lily não estava presente e Edward estava com um humor do cão, Lice havia me dito que eles haviam brigado de novo.

_**21 de Janeiro de 2005**_

Foi no final de Janeiro que o caos começou a se instalar em minha vida. Era sexta-feira à noite e nada mudou, eu continuava sendo somente de Jacob nessa dia da semana, mas hoje optamos por ficar em minha casa. Estávamos enrolados em minha concha roxa preferida, e conversávamos sobre nossa infância.

-Lembra do nosso tronco em La Push? Sempre brincávamos nele, não importasse o tempo. – Jacob disse rindo e eu o acompanhei.

-Claro, eu amava aquele tronco de árvore jogado no meio da praia. – Eu disse rindo. – Lembra na festa de aniversário da sua irmã que você passou vergonha porque tentou dançar e não deu muito certo?

-Obviamente, fiquei traumatizado e até hoje e não danço de forma alguma. – Jacob comentou sorrindo.

-Lembra do meu refúgio na clareira, em Forks? Eu lhe mostrei somente uma vez e você foi o único, ninguém nunca vai lá. – Eu comentei ainda sorrindo um pouco.

-Claro, aquele lugar é fantástico. – Jake comentou.

Suspiramos enquanto erámos tomados por uma atmosfera de saudade e recordações. De repente Jacob virou meu rosto que estava repousado em seu peito e me deu um beijo. O beijo começou gostoso e carinhoso, mas foi se tornando selvagem, traçávamos uma batalha com nossas línguas, minhas mãos prendiam o cabelo de Jacob fortemente, fazendo com que os nós de meus dedos se tornassem branco. Ele passava suas grandes mãos por todo meu corpo e aquilo estava se tornando excitante, passei minha perna por sua cintura e subi em seu colo. Eu estava me divertindo e esperava que ali acontecesse apenas uma preliminar saudável, mas isso não estava nos planos de Jacob.

Eu me senti desconfortável de uma maneira indescritível quando Jacob de maneira selvagem e nada amigável me jogou na cama e ficou por cima de mim, começando a tirar minha blusa enquanto eu lutava para me desviar de seus braços que pareciam jaulas. Ele prendeu minhas duas mãos no alto com uma de suas mãos, enquanto com a outra tirava sua própria calça e em seguida a minha, sem quebrar o beijo para que minhas tentativas de gritos não soassem pela casa. Estávamos sozinhos, mas minha intenção de pedir ajuda para qualquer vizinho ou algo assim, não deu certo. Ele tirou minha calcinha e afastou meu sutiã, suas mãos me apertavam de uma forma grosseira e seria excitante se não fosse pela situação, aquilo estava doendo e não era somente fisicamente, minha alma gritava em súplica para que meu melhor amigo voltasse a si. Jacob tirou sua cueca e quando iria fazer o que eu temia, meu pai entrou no quarto.

-Oh meu Deus. Me desculpem, desculpa. Oh meu Deus! – Papai nos encarava com os olhos arregalados e eu aproveitei para correr para o banheiro da minha suíte e não fiquei para saber o que estava acontecendo, mas eu sabia que meu pai achava que a cena que ele estava prestes a presenciar, era algo que eu e Jake tínhamos planejado, o que não era verdade.

Eu estava assustada e as lágrimas não paravam de sair de meus olhos. Eu tomei um banho gelado e deixei que elas caíssem de maneira furiosa. Eu me olhei no espelho e percebi que em minha barriga e na lateral da minha cocha já tinham fortes marcas avermelhadas de dedos. Eu chorei mais, eu estava assustada com o que estava acontecendo e por meu melhor amigo ter perdido a sanidade. Quando saí, desci as escadas e vi meu pai na poltrona tomando uma lata de cerveja com uma expressão indescritível.

-O que estava acontecendo, Bella? Seja sincera comigo e consigo mesma. – Meu pai disse, minha mãe ainda estava no trabalho e eu dei graças a Deus por isso.

-Desculpe, eu... Desculpe...

-Você tinha noção do que estava acontecendo ali, Isabella? – Ele começou seu costumeiro sermão.

-Sim, claro que tinha, papai, eu...

-Você queria aquilo, Isabella?

-Pai, eu...

-Amanhã Jacob virá aqui pedir desculpas a você.

Ele interrompeu a conversa de mão única, ligando a televisão no canal de esportes e eu subi para o meu quarto, mandei uma mensagem de texto para Alice e disse que precisava conversar urgentemente com ela amanhã e logo adormeci com milhões de perguntas sem respostas em minha mente.

No dia seguinte, quando fui para o banheiro, percebi que os vermelhidões em meu corpo se tornaram hematomas roxos e eu estava me odiando por ter uma pele tão clara que ficava marcada com tanta facilidade. Peguei um moletom, calça jeans e tênis e dei graças por ser inverno e não ser difícil esconder aquelas manchas. Quando desci, Jacob já estava lá em baixo, cabisbaixo. Minha mãe havia ido no mercado e meu pai estava de folga, sendo assim, estava sentado ao lado de Jacob.

-Fale logo, garoto! – Meu pai disse.

Seu tom de voz não era alto como se ele estivesse a ponto de pegar a arma e atirar na cabeça de Jacob, mas também não estava amigável como ele geralmente se referia a Jake, eu simplesmente não sabia como interpretar as emoções e atitudes de meu pai com relação esse último acontecimento.

-Desculpe, Bella. De verdade, eu agi por impulso... – Jacob começou, olhando para mim com os olhos tristes e parecia estar arrependido.

-Vamos dar uma volta. – Eu disse.

Nós fomos ao nosso ponto de encontro no Museu Metropolitano de Arte e sentamos nas escadarias de lá, por sorte eu havia levado nós com minha antiga caminhonete, não tinha planos de voltar com ele.

-Desculpe Bella, eu ultrapassei os limites eu sei, mas eu me arrependo e muito.

-Terminamos aqui Jacob. – Eu disse seca olhando para o horizonte.

-Bella não faz isso, por favor.

-Pelo menos me dê um tempo para pensar, mas juntos não ficaremos por agora de maneira alguma. – Eu disse me virando e olhando para Jake, em seu rosto estava uma expressão infeliz, mas de contentamento. – Eu te procuro. – Eu disse e logo em seguida me levantei.

Eu estava divida por dois sentimentos enquanto dirigia até a casa de Alice. Eu queria chorar e gritar para o mundo que eu tinha o amigo mais falso já existente, afinal eu estava chateada por ter sido traída dessa maneira. Jacob me faltou com respeito e eu não queria pensar no que aconteceria se meu pai não interrompesse naquele momento. Talvez agora, eu não seria mais a menina inocente que ainda sou, mas eu não queria pensar nessa possibilidade.

Quando cheguei na casa de Allie, nós ficamos em seu quarto e eu lhe contei tudo o que havia acontecido, ela me abraçou e deixou que eu chorasse em seu ombro. Eu estava desolada por ter perdido meu namorado e consequentemente meu melhor amigo de infância, mas isso eu poderia superar, isso não era nada para o que eu estava prestes a passar.


End file.
